


cliff edge

by izukillme



Series: I Take Pride In What I Am 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Fluff, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Erza is laughing when Kagura comes to the biggest realisation of her life.
Relationships: Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet
Series: I Take Pride In What I Am 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797055
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	cliff edge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Love.

Erza is laughing when Kagura comes to the biggest realisation of her life.

The scarlet-haired mage’s giggles burst out of her chest as loud and impolite snorts. Her hair is messy and tangled, a disastrous mess, and there are rice crumbs on her cheeks from their lunch. She’s dressed in a loose old shirt and holey sweatpants, and her face is pleasantly flushed with happiness, eyes twinkling like brown stars. Kagura looks at her and the understanding falls into place like the last piece of a puzzle she hadn’t even known she was assembling.

_I’m in love._

The revelation should surprise her, scare her, but it doesn’t. Looking at Erza, the epitome of careless joy, all she feels is a great thankfulness to be in love with this woman, and to be loved by her in return. It’s as if something vital has been sealed into place, and Kagura thinks she might even understand why.

Because falling in love isn't sudden. You don't just look at them and fall head over heels. You’re being pushed towards the edge of a cliff that you don't even know exists, and you're fighting it the whole time without knowing what you're fighting. You end up winning, but that's when you step back into thin air because the cliff ends there. And then you're tumbling, and you look up at the cliff and you realise, ' _Oh_.'

This is Kagura’s _‘Oh’_ moment. And yet it is so much better than falling off of a cliff, because –

Because there’s no end to this. Because there exists no bottom for her affections for Erza, and she will fall in love deeper every day. Because that affection makes her feel warm, secure and _happy._

And that is all that will ever matter to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make a blob happy~


End file.
